Current methods of pressure relief use conventional relief valves, buckling pins, and rupture discs for pressure safety relief. Such relief devices are mainly based on material failure devices to relieve pressure, but are limited in functionality due to the unsatisfactory flow characteristics (as in the case of the conventional spring relief device) of the devices and the difficulty in prediction of material failure from lot to lot of material (buckling pin, rupture discs). Typically, these devices must be oversized for a given flow rate due to the flow characteristics of the internal flow passages.
Accordingly, there is need for a pressure control system that can sense operating pressures and can automatically open and close a flow control device to prevent over pressure situations.